Cut Characters
A list of characters that ended up scrapped during development or removed in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. List Pencil Boy While developing the classic edition before the full game, there is a scrapped character referred to as "Pencil Boy", described as a little kid who would have come towards the Player and stabbed them with pencils.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=48m31s If the Principal saw this happening, then he'd be brought to detention, as evident by his unused quote "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls.". Pencil Boy is rejected as too annoying."Nope. Fun fact, that was never an intended item; the original idea was to have a character who would stab you with pencils, and only the principal could get rid of him. I decided not to add the character though because I realized it would be pretty annoying." - mystman12's Kickstarter comment Pencil Boy is based on a story from when mystman12 was young, and was visiting the dentist. While he was waiting in the waiting room, a small child supposedly stabbed him with a pencil multiple times. Due to his mother's absence at the time, nothing was done about it. It is unknown how far Pencil Boy was developed before being scrapped, and it is also unclear if his sprite was based on either a 3D model, drawing, or photo-crop. mystman12 has said that if he had put Pencil Boy in the game, he thought it would have made the game much funnier. While Pencil Boy has a little-to-no chance to be included in the full game, mystman12 currently confirmed that he still did not got any better plan for Pencil Boy's AI."Probably not, I still haven't thought of any good ideas for Pencil Boy gameplay wise, and I never actually had any plans for a parrot in the original game (That sound in the game was just an old recording I made years ago that I put in the game for testing)." - mystman12's Twitter DM Tutorial Tape Recorder On the earliest version of the game's original version, the noise the tape recorder made was a placeholder sound, that instead plays the voice giving tutorials. It's a male voice that occasionally stutters when speaking, giving the Player some advice on what each of the characters do (excluding It's a Bully and 1st Prize) from each of these tapes. In the next update on V1.1, it was entirely replaced by a buzzing noise. Trivia * PlaceFace, who was first used as a test character during the game's production, used to be entirely cut until the Field Trip Demo V1.1 update where he was added as an Easter egg. He was later added into the Baldi's Basics Classic V1.4.1 update within the TestRoom Easter egg. * Tutorial Tape Recorder might have been inspired by Phone Guy from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, as they both provide tutorials and character guides from recorded messages, both are presumably men, and they both occasionally stutter. References Navigation ru:Неиспользованные и удалённые персонажи Category:Cut content Category:Characters